fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Moritzva/The Fanfare Ascends
"...let us commence the tenth meeting of The Precinct Captains!" The triangular table sat in the middle of the circular room, a grand light illuminating down and upon the three grandest Captains, the highest role of honor just below that of Emperor. Lines ran from each corner of the room, meeting in the very center, a globe of magic marking their unification under The Federation's Rule. "Ms. Arietta Medley, of the Boon of Sound." The youngest at the table, and it showed. She was a fine young lady, with long blue hair flowing down her back, headphones covering either ear, dressed in only a t-shirt sporting her favorite band. She was always the most eager to come to these meetings, though likely not for the right reasons. A cute smile laid across her face of faux innocence, with only the smallest hit of annoyance from having to leave her equipment behind. "The Doctor, of the Boon of Voracity." The oldest, with a sickening smile and piercing green eyes. Or was he? He always showed up in a new form. Neither of the other two knew his true identity; nobody did. Perhaps not even The Emperor. He went by The Doctor, and that was it. Surgeon was suitable, at times, as well as Scientist, but he quite despised anyone who called him otherwise. Those individuals usually went missing. "And I, Frederick Potsdam Hohenzollern, of the Boon of Selves." Dressed in his traditional military garb, medals and insignias finely enwoven into his black suit, marks he was proud to show off, contrasted only by his frazzled, short brown hair and crazed eyes that looked as if they had never seen a night of sleep. He was the only one not smiling. The founding member of these meetings; the only role he possessed that he truly regretted. Once a year, they gathered, to discuss and debate the laws of their land. At least, that were the intentions. As they sat at either flat edge of the triangular table, claiming it as their own, they spent the first few moments glaring at eachothe harshly. With an uncomfortable cough, Frederick spoke first. ''"...now, if I may begin; Medley, it seems as if poverty rates have skyrocketted even higher than normal. Care to-" "Ahh, the ''poverty rates. Who caaares? They can just work harder. I've already spent millions investing in new facilities!~" She rolled her eyes and puffed her cheeks, dismissing the notion instantly. "...Arietta, strip clubs do not count as vital facilities. And did you just say you spent millions-" "I concurr with Ms. Medley!" Frederick shuddered as The Doctor interrupted him, already putting his face into his palm as the old man spoke. ''"Why spend money giving the poor jobs, when you can simply use the poor for experiments? It works, I promise. Poverty goes ''straight down." "Ooh, good idea, Doc. I should try that out some day-" "No, stop that. Look, if you'll just pay attention for a second, I can show that paying for public infrastructure and fueling development is great at keeping the people employed. How does that sound, Arietta?" He gazed at the mistress of music, who had since kicked her feet up and onto the table. "Yea, well... Naah? That seems expensive. And sounds like a ton of work. I'm going with The Doc's idea." The two shared a happy nod, while Frederick was close to ready to tear his hair out already. "Ingenius, I know. And if you don't mind, Arietta, I will gladly take your poor people off your plate. I'm running low, anyways." The Doctor loved free donations, after all. "Nu-uh. Last time you did that, you turned my lover into a spider! I'm still not over that, y'know." She pouted, with The Doctor interrupting Frederick yet again. "One of six ''at the time, Arietta. Better they contribute to science than fill your whorehouses." "They are ''not whorehouses, they are recreational stations for people to party at that simply allow not-safe-for-work con-" "The etmology of a male brothel is not what we came here to discuss! We came here to discuss how you two are so self-engulfed in hedonism that you're damaging our great Empire!" Frederick yelled over the blushing mage of blue, slamming his fists into the table as he got to his feet. Every time, every fucking time, this happened. "...really? I simply came here to laugh at you two." The Doctor interjected, tilting his head to the side in confusion. "Please, my friends, can we please get back on-" The sound vanished from his mouth, Arietta waving a finger in the air. "You talk too much. I'm just going to continue what I was doing, and you two can continue what you two were doing! Jeez." The Doctor let out a wholehearted laugh as Frederick scrambled to speak. "Ah, look who's regretting inviting some twenty year old into the fold now, Frederick?" He could already see Arietta spinning her finger. He stood up. "Don't be afraid to silence me. You can finish my sentence; kiss my-" He went silent, inaudible laughter escaping him as he left the room. "...hmph. I have better things to do." The stubborn child of sound got up and marched out and through the door, leaving only Frederick. Frederick sat in place for a moment, contemplating his life choices. Boy, was he looking forward to becoming Emperor. But until then... 365 days until the next meeting. Category:Blog posts